


Two strangers in the bright lights

by girafe13



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, Epiphanies, Ghost Hunters, M/M, POV Shane, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Four times Ryan told Shane to shut up, and one time he made him."Wait, was Ryan giggling already? That meant that he was way past his alcohol limit. God, what time was it? Shane looked at his watch, but realized after looking at his bare wirst for a few seconds that he hadn’t wore a watch since 2012. "





	Two strangers in the bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Title from "I wish I knew you when I was young" from the Revivalists. 
> 
> This started out as a fun, quick fic and then... 5k later here we are! Enjoy!
> 
> English is not my first language.

1.

 

“Are you… Going to light that up today, or should I come back tomorrow?” asked Shane, a shit eating grin spreading on his face. 

Ryan looked at Shane like he wanted to strangle him. 

Ryan looked at Shane like he wanted to strangle him at least twice a day, actually, but Shane could always find a glimpse of amusement in his dark eyes. It was the thing that kept him going, to always push Ryan’s buttons. It was rewarding, Shane didn’t know why, but to be on the receiving end that look always made him want to continue, to see just how far he could poke the other man until he snapped. Ryan was always quick to recover, cracking a joke, or changing the subject. 

Not this time. 

“Shut up, Shane. Can’t you see I’m- I was trying to-” Ryan hissed, his voice strained. 

Ryan couldn't light up the stupid candle with a match to (supposedly) summon a demon for the life of him. His hands were shaking too much. Shane thought at first that Ryan was having a surprise seizure. For some reason, Shane immediately wiped the smile off his face, and, without thinking about it, placed what he wanted to be a calming hand on Ryan’s shoulder. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s fine. Take your time. The demon is not going anywhere,” he reassured. 

Maybe they shouldn't have come here. Ryan looked legitimately more scared than usual, which was saying something. The house they were in looked like a death trap from  _ Saw _ , but Ryan insisted they conducted a _séance_ just to see if “anyone would answer the boys’ call.” 

Ryan was now sweating, and Shane just wished they had gone to the bar a few streets over to drink themselves stupid instead of staying all night in  this place from hell. 

Shane blinked back into reality when he realized that Ryan was looking at his hand on his shoulder, then back at him, his expression unreadable. Shane cleared his throat, and removed his hand, dropping it at his side, looking anywhere but Ryan. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Ryan, his voice sounding a little more brave, and Shane heard immediately after the characteristic sound of a match getting scraped on the rough surface of the case. 

Shane glanced back at Ryan. He looked more confident, his shoulders relaxed and eyes focused on the tiny flame crowning the candle. There was a silence in which Shane had time to count Ryan’s moles on the nape of his neck, dimly lit by the candle and his flashlight. 

“Next time, please remind me to bring a fricking lighter,” grumbled Ryan. 

Shane breathed out and laughed. 

  
  
2.

 

Shane was drunk. So,  _ so  _ drunk.

It was their weekly night out for the B _ uzzfeed Unsolved _ crew, which meant that Ryan and him got into a Uber and ended up at the closest bar from the office, drank a lot of beers, played pool and mostly talked about office gossip. They also ordered a lot of nachos and other _extremely_ healthy snacks. 

It was easily Shane’s favorite night of the whole week. 

Shane looked around. The night has come and go really fast, and there were only a few people left in the bar. Right beside him, Ryan spun his empty bottle on the high table they had claimed as theirs, and giggled. 

Wait, was Ryan giggling already? That meant that he was  _ way  _ past his alcohol limit. God, what time  _ was  _ it? Shane looked at his watch, but realized after looking at his bare wirst for a few seconds that he hadn’t wore a watch since 2012. 

“I think I need to head home,” he slurred, but Ryan shook his head. 

“Shut up, Shane, the night is only beginning!” he answered, throwing his fist in the air. 

His bottle slowly rolled towards Shane, the label half peeled. The bottle stopped. There was a beat, then-

“Last call!” shouted the bartender. 

Shane and Ryan looked at each other and bursted out laughing. 

“Mkay, alright, let’s go home,” said Shane, getting up. He immediately burped, his stomach full. 

“Classy,” commented Ryan, while walking past him, slowly but surely towards the door. 

Shane followed him, half stumbling on every step he took. He tried to focused on Ryan’s legs. He _needed_ to concentrate on where he was going, but Ryan’s legs moving made him dizzy. He looked up a little, but averted his eyes to stop… there. 

_ “He’s your friend, can’t look at… Nop, you can’t, Madej,” _ his drunk mind supplied as his gaze went up to finally rest on Ryan’s shoulders. They were good shoulders. Broad, muscular… 

Shane blinked. He was way more drunk than he thought he was. 

Once outside, both men leaned on the bar’s brick wall. It was itchy, but it was better than to sit on the ground. Ryan got out his phone and typed for a Uber. 

“Dude, want to come crash at my place?” asked Ryan, looking up at Shane, and. Well. 

Shane always said yes to that offer, and this time was no different. 

“Sure,” he shrugged, just as if it was nothing, just as if the idea of going back to Ryan’s place didn’t make his heart pump faster and his hands to go clammy for a strange reason. 

The Uber arrived and quickly took them away from the harsh lights of the commercial streets and into more calm and suburbian-like neighborhood. Shane put his head on the cool window, enjoying the contrast between his skin and the glass. When did he get so hot all of the sudden? Was it because Shane was still so,  _ so  _ drunk? 

Or was it because he could feel the heat from Ryan’s hands, a milimeter away from his, firmly planted on the middle seat? 

Shane risked a look towards Ryan. His friend was looking straight ahead, with no particular emotions present on his face. For all Shane knew, Ryan didn’t even know they were mere seconds aways from holding hands. Alarms went off in Shane’s head, but they were drunk alarms, and stopped after a few seconds. 

Shane took the time to detail Ryan. He wore a dark blue button down, with dark jeans and a lighter jacket. He looked tired, but happy, like he always did after a night of ghost hunting, or in this case, heavy drinking. 

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. The driver took a sharp turn, tilting gravity. Shane felt Ryan’s hand on his, and heard his small gasp of surprise, but Shane felt like it happened from far away, like it happened to somebody else entirely. 

Shane began counting. 1, 2, 3, 4 - 5 seconds without Ryan’s hand moving from his.

“Sorry, back there,” apologized the driver. “I thought I saw a cat crossing the street.” 

Ryan laughed and told the driver not to worry about it. 

10, 12… 15, 16… 20…

Shane could not, for the life of him, look at Ryan in the eyes. He stubbornly looked at the window and enjoyed the warmth from his friend’s small but large hand, the way his skin burned right through his. Ryan’s fingers were smooth and they began caressing Shane’s palm absentmindedly. 

25, 26… 30-

“Oh,” breathed Ryan as the warmth suddenly went away. 

Shane made a vague noise, just as if he was not at all sad from the missing contact between the two of them. 

“Sorry, dude,” whispered Ryan. 

Shane blinked and feigned ignorance. 

“What?” he finally looked back at Ryan, smiling, again as if nothing happened, as if his best friend didn’t hold his hand just then and Shane loved it. 

Was he… Was Ryan blushing? “Oh, nothing, man.” 

“Okay,” said Shane, and turned back to his window. 

The rest of the ride was silent. After awhile, Shane heard light snores coming from Ryan. The younger man had fallen asleep, gently rocked by the movement of the car.

Feeling bold, and still _so_ very drunk, Shane delicately put his hand an inch away from Ryan’s, and closed his eyes. 

Arrived at Ryan’s apartment, Shane quickly took his usual place on the sofa, as Ryan made his way into his bedroom. Shane fell asleep while listening to Ryan fumble in the next room, and woke up to the sound of Ryan cursing his hangover while preparing breakfast. 

Shane felt as if he only had slept a few minutes, but the sight of Ryan’s apartment made him smile. They had a good night, yesterday. Shane even almost forgot about the hand incident. 

Almost. 

He could still feel Ryan’s fingers caressing his palm. It was actually the clearest memory he had from the night before. Shane quickly sat up, the memory jolting through him. He tried to think about something else, just as if Ryan could read his mind and call him out on the weird butterflies he felt at that moment. 

Shane heard a little cough. Looking over the sofa, he saw Ryan’s eyes on him, watching from the kitchen. Shane braced himself for the inevitable confrontation.

“Sorry, uh, didn’t mean to wake you up so early…” Ryan winced, his hair sticking out in all directions. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and sports shorts, and held a pan in his hand. “Want some eggs and bacon?” 

Shane, still groggy with sleep, just put his thumb up in the air, as Ryan’s laugh echoed in the kitchen. 

While they ate, Shane didn’t know if he should feel relieved or disappointed that Ryan completely forgot about the incident. 

Shane then wondered why he was still thinking about it, even a few hours later, even after he went to sleep that night, cold and alone in his bed. 

  
  
  
3. 

 

“The boys are back, baby!” Shane shouted into the void of yet another dusty corridor, and waited for an answer. 

“Dude, stop!” Ryan half laughed at his side, pointing the camera to his face. “You’re going to wake the neighbors.” 

“Ryan, we are so far away from any civilization, I don’t think anyone’s coming out to reprimand us.” 

Ryan visibly gulped, as he had apparently forgot they were lost somewhere in an abandoned factory that was supposedly haunted by the ghost of the workers that had died here a few decades ago.

“I know, dude, just… You startled me,” Ryan whined, and Shane sighed. 

“Sorry, man.” 

They looked back at the corridor stretching in front of them, and even Shane couldn’t help but to feel uneasy. He couldn’t see where the corridor lead. That was… spooky. 

“Very spooky,” he said out loud to diffuse the tension. 

Ryan huffed a laugh and took the first step. 

“Is anyone here? Does anyone wants to talk to us? Or move stuff around?” asked Ryan, his voice calm and sure, although his eyes told a different story. 

“It’s just us, the boys,” Shane added, “we’re here for the work gossip.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Shut up Shane,” he said, without any real anger. “People died here.” 

They spent the night, Ryan monitoring any weird sound made by ghosts (owls, wood cracking) , both of them locking themselves up in the basement to talk to spirits (more wood cracking, wind howling) and finished their night in the main work area. 

“This is where the freak incident happened, where 10 people died at the same time because of a faulty mechanism on one of the machines.” 

Shane looked around. The machines were long gone. There was no one around. Just the two of them. Alone. Suddenly, Shane felt as nervous as Ryan, but not because of the (supposed) ghosts. 

“Alright, let’s get to sleep!” he said, trying to hide his growing discomfort. 

Why was he so jumpy? They had done this a thousand times before. Ryan was no different than the other times, still unpacking with caution, setting his cameras and other equipment around them. 

Still, he was happy to turn his back on Ryan and try go get some sleep after the last goodnight to the camera. He tried to push Ryan out of his mind, but every so often, he could hear the other man moving in his sleeping bag. 

“Oh my god, oh my god-” suddenly whispered Ryan. A flashlight turned on, creating crazy shadows on the walls.  “ _ Shane? _ Shane are you awake?” 

“Yes,” said Shane and he turned around, because on a scale of one to the-freak-out-at-the-Sallie- House, Ryan looked way past 11. “What is it?” 

“I think I saw someone, right there, _looking at_ _us_ ,” whispered Ryan, instinctively scooting closer. If he didn’t look so scared, Shane would have laughed. Ryan looked like a giant caterpillar, stuck into his tight sleeping bag.

Shane took a moment to breathe, and moved closer himself, putting aside the cameras between them and other backpacks. He finally settled, Ryan’s face a little lower than his. 

Ryan’s jet black hair was falling in front of his face and it made him look younger and more vulnerable than usual. Shane wanted to push the strands away from his forehead,  but squeezed his fingers into a tight fist instead. 

“Ryan, there’s nothing there,” said Shane, and why were they whispering? Nobody was around. Shane was an idiot, with idiot feelings. 

“Are- Are you sure?” asked Ryan, his unblinking, terrified gaze focused Shane. 

Shane forced himself to smile. “Of course. Now, go to sleep, Ryan.”

“Oh, yeah- Yes, of course, I’m sorry, fuck-” started Ryan, his mouth twisted in anxiety.  

Shane shook his head. “Stop, I don’t want to hear it. You were scared and that’s okay, it happens.”

Ryan weakly nodded, still visibly upset. 

“That’s the whole show, remember?” added Shane, trying to light up the mood. “You get scared and I roll my eyes, and you tell me to-”

“ _ Shut up, Shane _ ” they both finished, and Ryan finally, _finally_ laughed. 

A little of the tension seemed to have vanished, but Ryan still looked tense. Shane felt bold, and spoke before his brain could catch up. All he wanted was to keep Ryan’s mood up so he could face the night like Shane knew he could. 

“Listen, if you’d like, we could sleep facing each other.” 

Ryan gave him a suspicious look, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Shane to make fun of him. When Shane just blinked back, Ryan nodded. 

“Yeah, alright, that would- uh… Actually help a lot, thanks,” he mumbled.

“No problem,” said Shane, and both of them moved even closer. Ryan closed his flashlight, the dark enveloping them quickly. 

Shane couldn’t really see Ryan’s face, but he felt his breathing on his chin. Ryan had moved even closer if possible, and Shane was tempted to just swing an arm around his friend’s middle. He waited in the dark for Ryan’s breathing to calm, and it eventually did, the other man falling slowly into a light sleep. 

When Shane woke up a few hours later, Ryan had tucked his head under Shane’s chin, and was firmly holding onto his shirt. Shane could feel the heat from his fingers, lightly grazing his skin through the thin fabric.

Shane closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

  
  


4.

 

This was it. The finale was filmed, they only needed to edit the footage and add various sounds. 

But that would only be for next week. 

Tonight, what was left to do was dancing, talking, laughing, and more importantly, getting  _ drunk _ .

And Shane was well on his way there. 

After his seventh (or ninth? Who was counting anyway) beer, Shane found himself on the dancefloor of the bar they had chosen to party. He swayed with the music, trying to bounce at the same time as the other people cramping the place. 

The lights were reflecting on his face, and Shane soon found himself singing along the words of the song. The camera crew joined him, jumping up and down, celebrating the end of the season. Shane made silly moves, moving with the music, and just as he turn on himself, he came face to face with Ryan. 

Sober Shane had specifically tried to avoid him all night because of the weird tension between them. Drunk Shane snorted internally. Maybe he was making this up in his head, but since the factory episode, every time he and Ryan were alone together, Shane felt his skin tingle and burn. He could not look Ryan in the eyes anymore, and Shane was left confused and closing on himself. He turned down beers and movie night, which was a recurring event for them. Shane had sat alone in his apartment, upset and missing Ryan. 

For the life of him, Shane could not understand what changed between them. Was it the fact that they slept so close, almost holding hands? Was it the way Ryan was looking at him when he thought Shane was busy with his computer? Was it because Shane now felt his heart beat so wildly in his ribcage everytime Ryan walked into the room? 

Drunk Shane was maybe a little more perceptive than sober Shane. But even then, he couldn’t… Ryan was his best friend… Work colleague… This would be a bad idea. 

As the music bounced away, Shane blinked back into reality and  took time to detail his best friend.

Ryan was looking good tonight. He wore tight jeans and an even tighter shirt, showing off his biceps. Ryan’s jet black hair was a mess, and he looked just a little sweaty and as drunk as Shane felt. 

“Wanna dance?” shouted Ryan, trying to cover the music, putting a bold hand on Shane’s arm. It was the most physical contact they had in weeks. 

Shane nodded, and made some place for Ryan to move. 

They danced to the music, mostly jumping around. Shane and Ryan were often pushed together by the crowd. Every time, Shane felt as if he could just grab Ryan by his ridiculous biceps and-

“Come here!” laughed Ryan, as he was pushed once more against Shane’s side by one particularly enthousiast dancer. 

Ryan placed his hands on Shane’s middle, and started to sway his hips to the crazy beat. Shane’s mind was turning like a hamster in a cage, frantically searching for a way out. At the same time, he turned to face Ryan. 

This proved to be a  _ ginormous  _ error.

Ryan was lost in the music, his eyes almost closed. He was looking up at Shane, and his smile… 

Shane gulped and summoned enough willpower to keep his gaze at face level. “Ryan- I” he stammered, trying to follow the music as good as Ryan. 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan laughed and turned so that his back was grinding down on Shane’s hips. Shane’s already half hard cock gave a new nudge of interest, and well. That couldn’t happen  _ here _ . 

Shane quickly turned so that they were back to back, laughing to hide his moment of panic. Ryan didn’t seem to notice anything. They kept dancing for a while, Shane defusing any tension by dancing as goofily as possible, which turned out to be pretty easy all things considering. Ryan laughed so hard he cried. Shane could not wipe the stupid grin on his face while Ryan was literally folding in two, holding his stomach. 

At the end of the night, Shane was left still very drunk at the curb of the street, waiting for his Uber. Ryan was following him closely, tripping on himself every so often. Shane’s ear were buzzing from the loud techno music. After a beat, Ryan swayed dangerously and Shane did not have any choice but to catch him before he could fall on the ground. Ryan immediately put his face on Shane’s torso and breathed out. 

“Sorry. I don’t think I can stand properly,” Ryan slurred into Shane’s shirt. 

Shane clumsily pat Ryan on the head. “That’s okay buddy.”

They stayed like this for awhile, Ryan breathing and Shane enjoying the proximity despite himself. A little knot settled in his stomach and he was sure Ryan could feel his heart pump way faster than a minute before, but Shane couldn’t get his foggy mind to care.

A few moments later, it was all over. He helped Ryan into his Uber and waited for his own. During the few minutes he was left alone, Shane let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

His last thought before drifting off to sleep that night were of Ryan’s hair and how soft they looked beneath the streetlights.   
  


On Monday, in the cutting room, Shane was still nursing a small hangover while doing some montage. After a few hours, he suddenly realized that the vast majority of his shots from the last episode were of Ryan. 

Ryan’s hands. Ryan’s arms. Ryan’s back as he walked away. Ryan’s face. Ryan’s scared eyes. Ryan smiling at him. 

_ “It’s normal,” _ Shane thought, sweat gradually gathering in his lower back while scrolling through the footage.  _ “We’re only two people on the show, and we are constantly besides each other, and-” _

A zoom on Ryan’s lips. Ryan’s dark eyes looking at him. 

Ryan’s ass. 

A very sober Shane blinked slowly at the shot. His head was suddenly spinning and his mouth got dry very fast. Shane felt so dizzy, he had to put his forehead down on the desk, his headphones askew. It felt as if all life had left him, leaving him limp and staring blankly at the ground.

“...Fuck.”   
  


5.

 

This was not going well. 

The room was tiny, the beds even tinier, and Shane felt as if all the air in the room escaped when they closed the door on the camera crew to settle for the night. 

Ryan was already unpacking, humming a catchy song they heard on the radio earlier. The drive to their present location was not so long, but it still was exhausting for Shane to be cramped in a small car for hours. 

Tomorrow, they would investigate an old library (and Shane had prepared a ton of Ghostbusters jokes), but for now, all they had left to do was rest. 

Shane started unpacking as well, and tried not to look when Ryan stripped down to his boxer, quickly changing into gym shorts and a comfortable tank top. Shane breathed out when Ryan entered the bathroom and closed the door. 

Things had been… Strange between them since the evening of the dance club, a few weeks earlier. They had not spoken for a few days, and eventually met up again to begin shooting the next season. 

Shane felt as if it was a new opportunity to hide away his embarrassing crush and to start fresh, but Ryan acted weird around him, avoiding him at the office and finding excuses not to hang out with him. Shane really tried to make things go back as they were, but something was off. 

Ryan got out of the bathroom, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He looked at Shane, raising an eyebrow. 

“Dude, it’s been fifteen minutes. Are you done staring at the wall?” 

Shane smiled. “No, I found it quite refreshing from looking at your face,” he quickly fired back, falling into old habits of banters and nudges towards his best friend.  

Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes, going back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Shane followed him, and quickly enough, they fell into a pattern they had developed over the weeks of traveling together, moving efficiently around the tiny bathroom as best they could. 

When they were finally ready to sleep, Shane slid under the covers and sighed. The sheets felt nice and clean, and he couldn’t wait to go close his eyes and forget about the rough day he had. 

He should have known better. 

“Shane- Shane wake up, please wake up,” whispered Ryan. 

“Mmmwhat? What is happening?” slurred Shane. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but there he was, on his back, in the dark, limbs falling over the bed, drool on his chin. 

He blinked when Ryan opened the bedside lamp, immediately turning his face to hide it from the harsh glint.

“I think I heard someone, or… Or something scratching at the door,” said Ryan, and when Shane finally decided to put his glasses on, he could immediately see the panic on his best friend’s face. Ryan’s eyes were round like saucers and his hair was a mess. He was half laying on his bed and suddenly got up to listen at the door. 

By the time his brain understood why he was awaken at a god forsaken hour to a frightened Ryan, Shane couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Ryan. It is not a haunted hotel. You were probably dreaming,” he tried to reason. “There’s nothing outside the door.” 

Ryan put his ear on the door and tried to hear what was happening outside the door. Shane scoffed. His friend looked like a cartoon character, in his pajamas, his face still puffy from sleep. 

“Seriously, Ryan, come back to sleep,” said Shane, and immediately yawned. 

"Shut up Shane," said Ryan, almost automatically. He was still listening intently, the dim light of the room throwing shadows across his back.    
  
Before he knew it, Shane blurted out, "make me." 

 

Ryan froze.    
As his sleep deprived mind caught up to what he had just said, Shane immediately felt like an idiot. A hot, burning sensation latched itself in his lower belly, curling up with the implication of Ryan  _ kissing _ him to make him shut his mouth. Shane prayed for Ryan to just snort and go back to sleep.

Instead, the unthinkable happened.    
  
"Okay," answered Ryan, his voice unsure, and Shane felt like the time he first got into a rollercoaster that flipped upside down. His world turned around so fast he felt dizzy, and he physically had to grab onto his covers keep him in place.

Before he knew it, Ryan was walking towards him, stopping right in front of Shane’s bed. Again, the feeling of being tossed around on a ride Shane had not agreed on came back as he felt his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. Ryan looked so soft in the dim light of the room, his features tense like he was suddenly realizing what he was about to do. 

“Uhm… You should… Get up,” Ryan breathed. 

Shane blinked. He got up, the covers sliding off him. Was he dreaming? He could feel the carpet between his toes, and when he looked down, he could see Ryan’s hands tentatively brush his arm. 

Time slowed down. Shane had a front row seat to his own body, as he seemed to experience the whole thing from outside his body. 

Ryan looked up at him, his eyes even wider if possible than before. His breathing was uneven and Shane could see goosebumps on his naked forearms. Shane could feel now the rollercoaster come to an end as his head felt incredibly light. He realized he could no longer feel his legs. 

Every sensation came back in a wonderful rush as soon as Ryan kissed him. 

Just a peck to begin with, then Shane got the memo and leaned to meet him halfway.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Shane closed his eyes. Ryan’s hands were on his hips in a matter of seconds as the kiss got a little more passionate. Shane didn’t remember plunging his fingers in Ryan’s hair, but he knew he was not regretting it, messing it up even more. Ryan’s lips were soft, dry and hot, and kissing him was suddenly a matter of life and death. Shane cupped Ryan’s face and deepened the kiss even more, sliding his tongue on the edge of Ryan’s lips. He kissed Ryan, again and again, as if he wouldn’t be permitted after, and it’s only when he heard Ryan’s half moan into his mouth that Shane realized that they were both grinding on each other, and his cock wasn’t hating it one bit. 

“Ryan, Ryan, stop a minute,” he breathed, breaking the kiss. 

The hunger he saw in Ryan’s eyes made him regret his decision to stop immediately. 

“Madej, what took you so long,” asked Ryan in the silence, his fingers still digging the tender flesh of Shane’s hips. 

Shane shuddered at the touch, his glasses askew. “I honestly… Do not know,” he answered. “Are you sure about this, though? I don’t want to-” 

He was cut short by another kiss from Ryan. This time, Ryan took his time, slowing down the motion of his lips, tasting Shane, darting his tongue and licking around Shane’s own. Shane felt a hot flash of desire settle in his cock as Ryan broke the kiss and nudge at him to turn his head, exposing his neck. 

“ _ God _ , okay, I guess you’re sure,” said Shane as Ryan continued to kiss him down his jaw all the way down to his right collarbone. 

Ryan pushed him gently so that he would be sitting on the edge of the bed. Shane looked directly into Ryan eyes. 

“Hey, we are almost at eye level when I’m sitting down,” he said, unable to contain it. 

Ryan gasped and rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Shane? Oh my god, can’t you ever shut up?” 

Shane knew he wasn’t mad because of that characteristic grin on Ryan’s face, and suddenly, he felt a great big burst of warmth exploding in his chest. 

“I told you, you’ll have to make me,” he answered, unable to wipe off his own smile from his face. 

Finally, Ryan was his. They could figure out the details later, but as Ryan snorted and kissed him again, Shane knew that not even a ghost could disturb them. 

 

And if Ryan’s kisses were  _ that  _ amazing, Shane could not wait to see how else Ryan could make him shut up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make my day! <3


End file.
